STRAIGHT OR?
by Sunny-nn
Summary: Pesta 'Kenormalan' Sakura. Orang yang di tunggu-tunggu gak dateng, lho? Check it out! recommended for Fujoshi, hehe.. not mean Yaoi. But a little Slash. OCC akut. DLDR. RnR ya... Sasuhina, Gaahina, Inosaku.
1. Chapter 1

Fic baru… moga-moga readers suka…

Naruto isn't mine… well… maybe one day…

Pair ; Sasuke X Hinata

Rate ; T akhirnya aman!

Hola, nyoba-nyoba fic nih, dengan rate yang pasti halal di konsumsi ? reader dibawah umur… yosh langsung aja.

**WARNING ; GAJE, OOC-NESS TINGKAT INTERNATIONAL, NOT MEAN HUMOR, EYD ANCURRRR, AND ALSO TYPOSSSSS, LITTLE BIT SLASH HEHEHE…**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

(^_^)

Hiashi Hyuuga melihat kertas brosur yang ada di cengkramannya dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Dihadapannya ada Hinata yang lagi nunggu-nunggu sesuatu yang akan di lontarkan Hiashi. Ada juga Neji yang lagi baca Koran di sudut ruangan, diem aja.

"mm… kamu yakin? Kalau ayah sih… oke-oke aja semua keputusan ada ditanganmu sendiri… yah, asal bener-bener, ayah dukung kok!" Hiashi membuka suara dengan sambutan yang melegakan buat Hinata.

"Hai! Hinata janji akan serius ayah! Dengan ini Hinata akan meraih cita-cita yang Hinata impikan dari dulu! Ini peluang emas!" jawab Hinata semangat banget.

Hiashi manggut-manggut sambil memegang dagunya, pose berpikir. Setelah itu melirik Hinata dengan pandangan GW-SUKA-GAYA-LO. Hinata yang ditatap begitu langsung berbinar, serasa jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia #halah.

Hiashi menatap brosur yang ada digenggamannya kembali.

**PHOTOGRAPHY ACADEMY.**

**ANDA INGIN MENJADI FOTOGRAFER HANDAL DAN PROFESIONAL? IKUTI SEKOLAH SINGKAT 2 BULAN! JIKA ANDA BERBAKAT, LANGSUNG DI PEKERJAKAN! BURUAN! GRATIS LOH!**

**PERSYARATAN :  
- UMUR 18+  
- MEMPUNYAI SIM, STNK, LULUS UJIAN MENGEMUDI  
- FLEKSIBEL  
- BELUM BERUMAH TANGGA  
- LAKI-LAKI**

**AYO! BURUAN! PELUANG MENJADI PROFESIONAL MENUNGGU ANDA! AKADEMI TERBAIK TERAKREDITASI A+++!**

**DITUNGGU PESAN KESANNYA EAA! HUB : 012345678910  
SENJU™**

**.**

Hiashi nahan sweatdrop susah payah Cuma supaya gak ngebuat Hinata kecewa. Sempet bingung juga ngeliat persyaratan nomor 2, lah itu sekolah fotografer atau sekolah balap? Tapi persyaratan nomor 2 belum ada apa-apanya ana dag yang nomor 5. Ngelirik-lirik ke Neji, kali aja salah, bukan Hinata yang mau ikut beginian, tapi si Neji. Karena…

Salah satu syaratnya adalah harus laki-laki. Hiashi jadi gak yakin lagi.

"kamu yakin, salah satu syaratnya laki-laki loh! Kam-"

"iya, iya, iya daddy… honey, bunny! Hinata tau!" Hinata rolling eyes, mumet juga lama-lama, pasalnya ini udah yang 4 kali ayahnya nanya dia yakin atau enggak. Dan lagi, ini udah hampir satu jam setelah makan siang!apa hubungannya coba Yang Hiashi lakuin Cuma mengeliatin brosur dengan dahi berkerut, trus nanyain si Hinata yakin apa gak dengan keputusannya ini, trus natap brosur lagi, trus manggut-manggut pose sok mikir, trus memberikan pandangan GW-SUKA-GAYA-LO ke Hinata, trus nanyain Hinata dia yakin apa gak dengan keputusannya ini, trus #author dibekep. Pokoknya gitu terus deh, Hinata kan jadi geregetan.

Sebenernya Hiashi pengen Hinata jadi koki aja, meneruskan dirinya yang udah pensiun, mengkreasikan dan membudidayakan resep-resep keluarga yang di ciptakannya, tapi apa mau dikata, si Hinata udah kepincut mau jadi Fotografer, mau gimana lagi?

"Kamu ciyusan mau jadi laki-laki?" Tanya Hiashi ragu-ragu.

Hinata ngejawab dengan anggukan dan ana wajah super serius, lebih serius dari ngerjain soal UN?.

Hiashi menatap anaknya dengan tampang datar.

Rambut panjang.

Tinggi gak seberapa.

Dada yang lumayan besar.

Suara yang kayak ana d merah jambudilempar bakiak ama Radityadika

"tapi rambut kamu itu panjang, tinggi gak seberapa, Da-em… suaramu juga ana da gitu. Gimana mau pura-pura jadi cowok?"

"Tenang aja daddy… ana da Bang Neji, iya gak bang?" Kata Hinata sambil nyengir kearah Neji yang Cuma ngebales dengan rolling eyes, dan raut muka yang seolah-olah mengatakan –yaelah-gw-males-banget-.

"maksud kamu apa nak? Kan kamu yang mau ikutan beginian? Kenapa si Neji dibawa-bawa? Sebenernya siapa sih yang mau ikut beginian?" Tanya Hiashi yang telmi gak ketulungan.

"yang mau ikut Hinata loh ayah… Kang Neji the Cuma bantuin Hinata untuk jadi pria sejati!"

Hiashi Cuma manggut-manggut denger penjelasan anaknya yang kelewat gak logis itu.

"yaudah, Papa ijinin, asal kamu serius sama yang ini."

"yosh! Siap tou-san! Hinata bakal berjuang!" kata Hinata sebelum ngibrit keluar ruangan.

"ehm… paman yakin sama keputusan paman?" Tanya Neji tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan di Antara mereka.

"hah?" sahut Hiashi dengan tampang bloon luar biasa.

"paman, oi, plis deh, Hinata itu cewek… masa di bolehin sih ikutan akademi yang isinya cowok-cowok beringas semua? Neji aja ogah!" seru Neji pongah.

Hiashi menghela nafas pelan "kamu tau gak kenapa paman bisa jadi koki?"

"hm? Karena paman suka masak kan? Dan paman udah ahli masak dari masa remaja dulu," jawab Neji setengah asal-asalan

"Makanya itu, dijaman om dulu, laki-laki gak boleh pinter masak atau jadi juru masak gitu… jadi sekolah memasak Cuma khusus buat cewek… dan sistemnya asrama gitu…" jelas Hiashi

Dahi Neji berkerut, semoga yang dia pikirkan bukanlah sesuatu yang terjadi. "emnn… maksud paman?"

Hiashi menghela nafas pelan "Yah… paman pura-pura jadi cewek, gimana lagi?"

"….."

(^_^)

"Jadi Hina-chan, gw udah nyerah sama bokap lo deh, nih gw kasih tau ya! Cewek kayak lo tuh banyak yang mau, kerjaan juga gak susah-susah amat di dapetin kalo lo emang mau, gak usah deh bela-belain ikut sekolah singkat jadi fotografer. Mending jadi modelnya aja deh! Mau ya! Kalo emang mau gampang, itu yang punya Senju™ neneknya kenalan Nii-san, ya, am au ya?"

Hinata udah gak tau ini yang keberapa kali dia rolling eyes, si Neji ini emang gak ada nyerahnya ngehasut dia supaya gak jadi fotografer, trus Niisan-nya ini dari tadi gak berenti bolak-balik dihadapan dia kayak setrikaan, pusing tau gak? Hinata tuh Cuma minta dikasih tau bagaimana menjadi cowok yang baik dan benar!?

"Kang Neji, plis deh! Berenti bolak-balik gitu! Pusing tau gak sih ngeliatnya!"

"Hina-chan! Plis! Akademi disana tuh gak bagus! Percaya sama Abang gantengmu ini!" kali ini Neji mencengkram kedua pundak Hinata sehingga kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"ih.. Kang Neji apaan sih? Lebay deh! Hinata bukannya mau pergi perang dan merenggang nyawa dalam waktu singkat loh! Hinata kan Cuma mau meraih cita-cita dan masa depan gemilang dengan mengikuti pelatihan terbaik! Ini apaan lagi pake acara nyengkam-nyengjkram segala? Sakit tehe!" kata Hinata illfeel liat Abangnya, dan ngelepas cengkramannya di pundak Hinata.

"hah! Diginiin aja kamu udah kesakitan! Gimana jadi cowok sejati! Dan gimana juga kamu bisa bersosialisasi dengan lingkukan liar mereka hah? Jawab Hin, jawab!" seru Neji kelewat dramatis.

"Hinata gak bilang mau jadi cowok sejati loh Kang… Hina kan Cuma nanya bagaimana menjadi cowok yang baik dan benar"

Neji termenung. Apakah dengan mengajarkan Hinata menjadi cowok yang baik dan benar akan membuatnya bertingkah laku seperti laki-laki dan akrab dengan dunia Pria sejati? Seperti Hiashi yang akrab dengan ibu-ibu tetangga dan ikut arisan setiap bulan? Atau dengan bangganya menggerai dan mengibar-ngibarkan rambut panjang yang lurus dan indahnya di depan ibu-ibu itu?

Neji jadi frustasi ngebayanginnya.

"Pokoknya gak boleh!"

"Hieeehh! Mana bisa begitu! Daddy aja udah ngijinin! Akang gak berhak ngelarang-larang aku! Lagi pula itu namanya pelanggaran HAM! Setiap individu yang idup dan bernapas berhak untuk menentukan masa depan dan pilihannya sendiri!"

"Hina-chan! Daddy-mu itu otaknya korslet! Jadi gak usah terlalu di dengerin omongannya! Dan selagi Abang ganteng mu ini masih idup, gw bakal memperjuangkan yang terbaik buat lo! Ini semua buat kebikan mu sendiri loh Hina-chan…!"

"aku gak mau diatur-atur! Pokoknya aku mau nyamar jadi cowok! Lagi pula, yang aku tau, tipe cowok itu ada dua! Yang macho ama bishie… nah, aku bisa aja kan nyamar jadi yang tipe bishie? Yang pentingkan cowok!"

Muka Neji merah seketika mendengar penjelasan Hinata "gila kamu! Jangan sok tau deh! Otak kamu jangan-jangan udah korslet juga ya! Tipe apa? Macho n Bishie apa? Pokoknya Abang gak restuin kamu! Dan gak mau ngebantuin kamu!"

Hinata merengut seketika "yaudah! Siapa pula butuh restu dari Kang Neji! Lagian aku juga bisa minta bantuan orang lain kok! Jadi, jangan ngangenin atau nyariin Hina selagi pergi melatih diri menjadi cowok yang baik dan benar! BYE!" kata Hinata sebelum berdiri dan melet sekilas kearah Neji dan keluar dari kamar Neji.

(^_^)

"oh… jadi gitu.." Naruto manggut-manggut sok ngerti

"ho'oh gitu kak Naruto… gimana sih kalo mau jadi cowok yang baik dan benar?"

"Sebenernya sih, kalo mau jadi cowok ya… ikutin aja naluri mu, gak perlu ngikutin sifat-sifat umum cowok yang pada dasarnya sih sebenernya beda-beda… yah, tergantung orangnya lah… kalo menurutku sih, sama aja kayak cewek.. jadi gak perlu repot-repot ngubah sifat atau sikap atau apalah…" Naruto ngeliatin Hinata yang lagi duduk dihadapannya dengan seksama.

"… yah, mungkin sedikit perombakan penampilan?"

"oh..yosh, oke!" kata Hinata siap-siap buka baju.

"e-eh! Mau ngapain?" Naruto gelagepan.

"ganti baju lah! Ngapain lagi?"

"umm.. ano… perlu dibantuin?" jiah… di kira niatnya baek.

Naruto sukses di gampar.

(^_^)

Hinata melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ukurannya kelewat besar itu. Yah, lumayanlah… pikirnya, walopun badan kecil dan ringkih, beberapa masalah udah teratasi. Dadanya udah rata sekarang, dan rambutnya juga udah di potong jabrik. jangan bayangin dia dengan potongan Hime-cut nya

"aku udah bener-bener mirip cowok nih Ten-Ten chan?"

"hmm… secara penampilan sih udah..,tapi suara mu ituloh! Bisa di rendahin dikit gak kalo ngomong?" kata Ten-Ten sambil ngeliatin Hinata dari atas ampe bawah dengan tangan di dagu sambil manggut-manggut.

"oh, itu sih gampang…" Hinata mulai berdehem-dehem kecil.

Dan pada akhirnya, Hinata berkonsultasi ke Ten-Ten,temen lamanya yang ahli dalam fashion cowok, karena tomboy luar biasa. Hinata tau dia telah datang ke tempat yang tepat. Dan hasilnya memang menakjubkan, Hinata benar-benar mirip lelaki sekarang.

"emang kamu mau ngapain sih, pake nyamar-nyamar jadi cowok segala?"

"aku mau masuk akademi singkat Senju™, sekolah khusus yang melatih fotografer professional itu loh…"

Ten-Ten langsung melotot "KAMU MAU MASUK SITU?"

"yoah, lo kenapa sih? Tampang lo kayak baru ngeliat tunangan gw lewat aja."

"hah? Siapa?"

"Justin Timberlake lah.."

"njir… nih, gw kasih tau lo ya! Mendingan lo kagak usah masuk situ! Percaya deh ama gw! Hin, ini semua demi kebaikan lo!"

"apaan sih lo? Mulai kayak Neji-niisan deh! Kenapa sih gak boleh? Udah lah, ini pilihan gw! Pilihan gw udah kotak! Lagian bokap gw aja ngijinin kok!"

"udah bulat oy! Lagian bokap lo tu otaknya rada korslet, udahlah gak usah terlalu didengerin omongannya! Orang-orang disana tuh-"

"yosh, gw cabut dulu ya Ten-Ten chan! Thank you buat semuanya!"

Ceklek-brak

"-mereng semua…"

Ruangannya cukup luas dengan didominasi warna hitam. Tipe-tipe studio pada umumnya. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Hinata sudah menjadi salah satu murid di akademi Senju sekarang, seperti sekolah pada umumnya,dia juga diwajibkan mengenakan seragam. Berbeda dengan rok sepaha yang biasa dia pake waktu SMA, sekarang Hinata make setelan seragam cowok lengkap dengan gel rambutnya.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak kedatangannya di akademi ini. Sejauh ini belum ada yang nyadar kalo dia itu cewek, mungkin, gak akan ada yang nyadar. Hinata diem-diem bangga sama aktingnya.

"hey, Ryuuga, ini daftar model senior yang akan kamu potret, siapkan dirimu , oke?" kata Shino Aburame, seniornya sebagai fotografer. Shino memberikan setumpuk kertas kepada Hinata.

"H-hai senpai!"

"bagus, hari ini kamu liat-liat aja pemotretan model-model senior disini, oke?"

"hm, oke." Dan Shino pun pergi.

Hinata mulai melihat-lihat lembar demi lembar, foto, profil lengkap dan gaya pemotretan yang biasa dilakukan model-model itu tertera lengkap disetiap lembar.

Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Shimura Sai, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, Yamanaka Ino.

Enam orang, dua cewek, empat cowok, yosh! Hinata pasti bisa!

(^_^)

Pagi ini Hinata bangun 2 jam lebih awal, pake daleman keberuntungan, baju keberuntungan, gelang keberuntungan, kaos kaki keberuntungan, sepatu keberuntungan, gel rambut keberuntungan, jimat keberuntungan dll dsb dst etc yang belakangnya keberuntungan juga.

Lumayan gugup lah, hari ini… secara, pemotretan perdana gitu loh…

Hinata membuka pintu kamar asramanya dengan gugup, langkah pertama, menoleh kekanan. Uh-oh

Rambut raven, tinggi, wajah tanpa ekspresi… siapa ya? Kayak pernah liat…

"Ryuuga Hinata-san?"

"ya?" oh,, Hinata baru inget. Diakan salah satu model yang akan di potret oleh Hinata.

Uchiha Sasuke bergerak cepat kearah Hinata. Semua terjadi sangat cepat, dunia seakan berputar bagi Hinata. Sekarang dia terhimpit diantara tembok dan tubuh besar Uchiha Sasuke. Hembusan nafas berat pria tampan itu terasa hangat di telinga Hinata.

"sial… kenapa kau manis sekali hah?"

Hinata memerah, manis katanya? Oh so sweet…

Tunggu dulu, disini dia cowok kan? Hinata dah mastiin penampilannya kok di depan cermin tadi.

"Matamu… mengingatkanku pada mantan kekasih ku… sial!"

Hah?

"Hyuuga Neji…"

Mata Hinata bener-bener hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

(^_^)

Uh-oh, apaan nih? Hehe… semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan review… maap banget kalo masih banyak typo… mohon koreksiannya ya reader yang budiman… #halah modus…

Kritik, saran dan tanggapan ataupun flame saya terima dengan senang hati… sankyu!

Sunny-noon


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto bukan punya saya!

Hola! Update nih! Dan hoooo! Yang mengharapkan Sasu 'lurus' maaf, anda tak menemukannya disini? so… enjoy please…

Ini… sedikit slash ya.. hehe ohand of course, EYD ancur dan Bahasa rancu dan berantakan. Oh, and sorry for typosss don't forget to leave some feedback!

Chapter 2 ; Sakura's Normality Party

* * *

Musik berdentum dengan keras mengiringi orang-orang yang sedang menari di lantai dansa menikmati pesta, suasana temaram khas club pun menjadi latar pendukung pesta yang diadakan di Mansion Haruno itu. Pesta baru aja 30 menit lalu dimulai, tapi suasana sudah semarak dan ramai.

"enjoying the party?" ucap pemuda berambut pirang kepada pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang sedang duduk melamun dipojokan. Untung ganteng, kalo gak udah dikira 'sesuatu' kali.

"Hn, gak terlalu" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja yang menjadi objek tatapannya itu.

"ada apaan sih? Dari tadi gw liat lo melamun terus? Ada masalah? Agency minta lo crossdressing lagi?" Tanya Naruto mengingat terakhir kali dia melihat sahabatnya ini termenung saat diminta menjadi model sebuah majalah wanita.

Naruto pun tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang notabenenya macho -tapi sedikit bishie- disuruh crossdressing?

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan "Bukan" katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke gelas yang ada ditangannya.

"hn? Jadi ada apa?" alis terangkat satu, penasaran akut.

"gw jatuh cinta Nar," cetus Sasuke gak tau malu

Pernyataan Sasuke ini pun tak ayal membuat mata Naruto melebar seketika. "oya? Ciyus? Ecieeeee, jadi siapa orang yang beruntung itu? Kok bisa lo suka ama dia?" sepertinya kata 'gadis' enggan diucapkannya mengingat mantan terakhir Sasuke adalah cowok tulen.

"gw udah coba ngomong ama dia… jadi gini…"

* * *

Hinata menaruh gel dingin kerambutnya, dengan gerakan perlahan, sambil memijat kulit kepala. Model klimis adalah yang dipilihnya hari ini.

"lo yakin mau menuhin undangan makan malem ama Gaara?" Tanya Ten-Ten yang ada dibelakangnya sedang memakan kripik kentang sambil nonton Tv, matanya melirik-lirik Hinata yang lagi ngaca didepan cermin super gedenya. Lagi-lagi, kalau mau nyamar jadi cowok pasti kerumahnya.

"yoah dong" padahal niatnya dateng karena diiming-imingi makan enak gratisan, sebenernya Hinata gak miskin-miskin amat, tapi pelitnya minta digampar.

Setelan kasual khas pria melekat manis ditubuh rampingnya, dia sudah siap sekarang.

"gw heran ma lo Hin, kenapa lo gak make rambut palsu aja? Dari pada potong jabrik gitu? Rambut lo sayang tau Hin! Gw pengen banget rambut panjang kayak lo tapi bertahun-tahun segini-segini aja!" ketus Ten-Ten menyuarakan pertanyaan seorang reader di kotak review (Author : jangan dibilang dong…)

"gw ogah ah make rambut-rambut begituan! Lagian, according to pilem-pilem(coughfanfic-fanficcough), kalo pake rambut palsu, pasti ada adegan, rambutnya terbanglah, nyangkutlah, ilanglah, lepaslah, nah… biar gak ngerepotin author untuk menambah scene-scene ngerepotin kayak gitu! Jadi biar gampang yah pangkas aja! Lagian gw suka kok! Rasanya lebih seger?" jawab Hinata dengan nistanya membongkar rahasia Author.

"yalah, terserah lo! Jadi gimana dua minggu pertama lo?"

"ihhh! Teennn! Masa dua hari yang lalu, gw dicegal ama salah satu model yang bakal gw potret! Lo tau Uchiha Sasuke?"

"hooo ho'oh gw tau, nape emangnya?"

"gw dicegal, trus gw di dorong gitu ke tembok, trus dia bilang gw manisss, kyaaa sumpah, gw kegeeran, eh, tapi-tapi masa dia bilang mata gw ngingetin dia ke pacarnya…"

'"nah loh? Siapa tuh"

"Hyuuga Neji! Abang sepupu gw! Bayangin tennn, gimana perasaan gw waktu itu!" jelas Hinata hysteria sambil mencengkaram kemeja bagian dadanya dengan lebay.

"hmm, sedih? Kecewa?" tebak Ten-Ten asal.

"gw penasaran lah, abis itu gw bilang 'maaf mas salah orang' trus gw balik ke kamar. Gw ngaca, mastiin penampilan gw udah kayak cowok… dari situ gw nyadar sesuatu…" bisik Hinata sok misterius

"kalo… Sasuke itu Homo?"

"SALAH! Kalau Neji-niisan itu Homo!" seru Hinata girang yang hanya membuat Ten-Ten sweatdrop.

"hoho… kan ada bahan ledekan buat niisan, hihihi…"

"otak lo korslet deh Hin, emang deh buah jatuh gak jauh dari pohonnya, kan udah gw bilang, orang yang kerja disana tuh mereng semua…" ucap Ten-Ten malas yang sekali lagi seenak jidat meng-copy kata-kata reader dari kotak review.

"lah, lo sendiri? Mau-maunya jadi tata rias dan tata busana disitu?"bales Hinata sambil memasang wajah Kena-lo!

Ten-ten rolling eyes "gaji disana tuh besar! Lagian gw gak bakal terpengaruh makhluk-makhluk mereng itu! Gw udah punya tunangan.." jelas Ten-Ten.

"oh ya? Ada gitu yang mau ama lo?" Hinata sukses dilempar kripik kentang. "Eniwei, lo gak ke pestanya Sakura?"Tanya Hinata yang menatap Ten-Ten dari cermin

"males gw ah, ke pesta rancu gitu, paling isinya makhluk-makhluk mereng semua"

"oh yaudah, gw cabut ya! Bye!"

"bye"

* * *

"jadi gitu Nar…" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

Naruto manggut-manggut –sok- ngerti "sebenernya sih Sas, gw gak denger lo ngejelasin sesuatu…"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan –ngejelasin ke elo? Cih, males banget-. Yang hanya membuat dahi Naruto berkedut

"gak normal lo ah!" seru Naruto kesel sambil berdecak.

"emang" bales Sasuke kelewat kalem

Sasuke menghela napas sebelum menjelaskan "iya-iya nih, gw jelasin, 2 hari lalu, gw nyegal fotografer baru didepan kamarnya, gw bilang kalo dia tu manis, dan matanya ngingetin gw sama mantan pacar gw.."

Mantan pacar Sasuke? Naruto jadi curiga nih…

"trus masa dia bilang 'maaf mas salah orang', hello? Gombalan gw tuh gak pernah gak sukses ke anak-anak baru di akademi!"

"yang pastinya cowok semua" lanjut Naruto sambil rolling eyes

"so pasti, wong akademi khusus laki-laki! Gimana sih lu Nar?" sahut Sasuke bangga "Namanya kalo gak salah.. Ryu- Itachi?"

"ebuussseeett dah Sas, udahlah Yaoi, Incest pula! Maruk banget lo!" ujar Naruto, gak heran-heran banget sih… orangnya sendiri kok yang bilang dia emang gak normal.

"bukan kampret! Itu abang gue!" kata Sasuke illfeel sebelum menoyor kepala Naruto dan menunjuk seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"yo! Otouto-chan!" seru Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka

"Hm, niisan" Sasuke pun berdiri dan menyambut kakaknya dan mereka… err pelukan.

Pelukan yang Naruto anggap tidak pantas dilakukan Adik-Kakak. Naruto jadi Merinding nih.

"hm? Ada apa niisan? Kau di undang Sakura juga?" Tanya Sasuke sambil kembali duduk.

"oh, tidak, kita sudah lama bertemu jadi aku sedikit –banyak- merindukanmu, kebetulan aku lewat wilayah sini dan kudengar Haruno mengadakan pesta besar." Jelas Itachi.

"ah ya, aku juga sedikit –sangat- merindukanmu"

"mnn, sebaiknya kita pulang ke apartemen saja untuk melepas rindu"kata Itachi sambil sedikit merona

"hm, oke, oke 'diatas'" kata Sasuke dengan seringai menggoda di wajahnya

Naruto mau muntah.

"ya, aku sudah terbiasa di 'bawah' , kutunggu oke? Jaa ne!" Itachi pun pergi.

"ck ck ck… gila lo Sas, abang lo pun lo embat!" ucap Naruto sambil tetap menatap arah kepergian Itachi.

"ha? Gw emang biasa di atas kok!" kata Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan. "makanya dia bilang udah terbiasa ketiban gw" jawab Sasuke watados akut.

"ha? Dia gak bilang kayak gitu ah!" sanggah Naruto dengan dahi berkerut dalam, mengingat-ingat percakapan yang belum sampe 15 menit yang lalu. Maklum, pelupa.

"di apartemen gw tuh, adanya Kasur tingkat dua, jadi ya gw diatas!"

Naruto sweatdrop dengan nistanya.

"eh, tadi kita ngomongin apa ya?"

" tentang yang lo suka ama-"

"oh! Iya! Namanya Ryuuga Hinata!"

Mata Naruto hampir keluar dari rongganya " WHOOTTT! Demi Shinigami! Ryuuga Hinata?" seru Naruto yang sedikit salah fandom.

"iya, kenapa emangnya?" kata Sasuke illfeel melihat tingkah lebay kawannya itu.

"tapi Sas dia itu-"

"Cowok? Yaelah Nar, dari jaman batu kan lo udah tau kalo gw itu gay!"

"tapi Sas-"

"Hollaaa guys! Enjoying the party?" kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh kedatangan gadis berambut pink yang tiba-tiba duduk di Antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"hn, pesta yang lumayan…" komen Sasuke singkat

"yahh,,, begitulah, padahal aku mengundang semua orang datang, tapi orang yang kuharapkan datang tak kunjung datang juga…" kata Sakura dengan raut kecewa sambil matanya menerawang ke lantai dansa.

"hn, aku juga menunggu orang yang tak kunjung datang juga.." sahut Sasuke

"jiahhh senasib niye… udah lah, bosen gw disini gw kelantai dansa ya! Jaa ne!" seru Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua tanpa khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu.

"….."

"…."

"anoo… Sasuke, siapa yang kau tunggu?"

Sasuke mendelik sebelum menjawab "bukan urusan lo kali"

"….."

* * *

Jam 11 malam. 30 menit setelah pesta usai, tapi gadis berambut pink itu masih berdiri termenung di depan pintu setelah menyalami tamu-tamu yang pamit pulang. Setelah bercakapan singkat nan absurd dengan Sasuke, Sakura langsung ngeloyor pergi. Bête banget di gituin. Alhasil, dia cuman ngelamun di dapur dan keluar untuk nyalamin tamu yang pamit pulang aja. Sasuke dan Naruto udah gak ada, berarti udah pulang duluan.

Sakura menghela nafas, dia sangat berharap kedatangan 'orang itu' tapi orang yang dimaksud tak kunjung datang. Pesta ini malah terasa sia-sia, pasalnya, pesta Sakura adakan untuk memberi penghargaan terhadap seseorang yang telah membuat Sakura 'berubah' itu.

"Sakura-chan sayang… udah lah, dia gak akan datang…" kata seseorang yang dari suaranya sangat dikenal Sakura.

"Ino… bisa gak sih gak manggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu!" bales Sakura dengan suara lesu.

Ino, sang mantan seme yang merasa dikhianati merasa sangat terpukul. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun, tapi dengan mudahnya 'orang itu' mengalihkan Sakura dari dirinya.

"Sakura-chan! Aku masih sangat mencintaimu! Kembalilah padaku…" kali ini Ino berbicara dengan suara tak kalah sendu.

"Ino… aku, sudah normal sekarang… maafkan aku…" ucapan Sakura didominasi dengan rasa bersalah dan kegalauan yang berat. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah sangat kurang ajar membuang Ino begitu saja.

"OHHH GITU? YAUDAH KALO GITU, AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU KEMBALI KEPELUKANKU SAKURA-CHAN!" Ino tiba-tiba menjerit gaje yang ngebuat Sakura tersentak dan baru teringat kalau fic ini bukan fic angst.

"OH YA? LO BISA GITU? HUH! JAMAN SEKARANG TUH KITA HARUS STRAIGHT!LURUS HELLO? KOLOT BANGET SIH LO! KITA TUH HARUS LEMON! LEMONN!" Sakura bales teriak sampe hujan lokal dan gak kalah gak nyambung. (Author ; Caps lock gw!)

Ino tiba-tiba menarik Sakura "Ayo! Kalo itu yang kamu mau!"

"e-eh! Mau ngapain lo?"

"kamu kan yang bilang mau lemonan? Huh, dengan senang hati!" memperkuat genggaman tangannya di pergelangan Sakura, Ino mulai melangkah menyeret Sakura, kamar adalah tujuan akhir mereka, atau ehmm… ranjang ? (Author ; ember mana ember?, Sasuke ; nih *nyodorin ember, Author ; Hoekkk, Sasuke ; -_-')

"eh? Maksud gw bukan begitu! Lemon which means LET'S MOVE ON! Kolot banget sih lo!" jerit Sakura ngalay.

"ihh, bukan urusan gw! Ayo sini!"

"gk mau! Kyaaaa!" Sakura tau kalau Ino sudah jelas lebih kuat darinya, tapi tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sakura kalau Ino kuat mengangkatnya ala Bridal style gini.

"kyaaa Ino! Turunin gw!"

"our night hasn't over sweetie…" bisik Ino sensual di telinga Sakura.

Dan Mansion Haruno pun di hiasi jejeritan yang bikin merinding

* * *

3 jam yang lalu…

Jam masih menunjukka pukul 9 malam tapi Sasuke sudah jenuh dengan pesta ini. Apalagi melihat tingkah Sakura tadi malah bikin dia illfeel.

"oy, Nar! Cabut yuk!" ajak Sasuke ke sahabat berambut piangnya itu yang sedang senderan di sofa super gede . Pusing katanya, masa di lantai dansa bukannya joget tapi malah dicoel-coel om-om?(entah buat apa Sakura ngundang om-om -_-')

"hn? Iya yuk, gw juga udah bosen nih, cuman gw mau langsung ke apartemen ya? Besok ada pemotretan, lagian gw ngatuk." Sahut Naruto dengan masih menguap-nguap

"yaudah, gw mau ajak Itachi makan malem aja deh" dan Sasuke pun menelpon Itachi dan janjian makan di tempat biasa.

'dasar brother complex' batin Naruto sambil sweatdrop "yasudlah gw cabut ya! Jaane" pamit Naruto sebelum beranjak.

* * *

Restoran bergaya Itali ini adalah restoran mewah yang biasa di kunjungi Sasuke dan Itachi saat sedang kelaparan (tempat biasa nge-Date kali…)

Sasuke memilih kursi dekat dinding yang terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang sehingga dapat melihat pemandangan orang lalu lalang di luar restoran. Sasuke sedang melamun, namun langsung tersentak setelah menyadari sesuatu.

Dari bayangan yang terpantul samar di kaca, Sasuke dapat melihat seorang berambut indigo yang akhir-akhir ini bikin Sasuke 'dag-dig-dug' tapi yang membuatnya muak adalah sesosok panda berambut merah yang menatap pujaan hatinya dengan pandangan err… cinta? Dasar panda ganteng!

Mereka sedang bercengkarama, sepertinya mereka sudah cukup lama berada disini. Hinata mendominasi cerita dengan terus berbicara dan kadang-kadang tertawa. Yang hanya ditanggapi Gaara dengan senyuman menawan.

Bloody Hell, Sasuke gay, jadi normal kan kalo dia bilang seorang pria itu tampan? (ya enggak lah!)

Sasuke berusaha menahan diri dangan gak langsung ngelabrak si panda merah (uhuk-tapiganteng-uhuk) dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Harga diri bro!

Sasuke masih memperhatikan mereka yang duduk lumayan jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada, namun masih terlihat jelas apa-apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Sampai pergerakan tiba-tiba sang panda merah (uhuk-tapiganteng-uhuk) mengagetkannya.

Gaara tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Hinata dan Hinata terdiam dengan wajah merona seketika. Emosi Sasuke tersulut. Dasar Panda ganteng sialan! Minta di cipok lu ye!

Dengan cepat Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan (baca ; lari) kearah meja tempat Hinata dan Gaara berada.

BRAKK

"MERLIN!" Latah Hinata gak nyambung (Hinata : oy! Author! Lo sengaja ye!)

Sementara Gaara tetap tenang dengan ekspresi datar. Padahal dalem hati 'alamak, hampir ngompol'

"NGAPAIN KALIAN HAH!" Teriak Sasuke murka.

Uh-oh Sas, lo baru aja mempermalukan dirimu sendiri…

BERSAMBUNG!

Oo hahaahah #garuk-garuk kepala #nyeka keringet

Yah… sekarang ngerti maksudnya pesta 'kenormalan' Sakura kan? And, NOPE! I'M NOT YURI FAN!

Yah… inilah chapter selanjutnya dari cerita abal yang saya buat,,, Makasih banget untuk yang nge-revieww!

**Kei-chan69 = Makasih suka, suka, suka nya! Salam kenal juga! ^_^ oh ya, makasih fave-nya ya!**

**Luluk Minam Cullen = owh, honey! Makasih banget mau review… tapi maaf ya, keinginan kamu belum tercapai? Sasuke Homo dulu ya….**

**Guest = kenapa banyak banget yang pen name nya ini…-_- makasih reviewnya ya!**

**Hinatauchiha69 = mereka berdua kelainan kok! makasih banget revienya! Baca terus ya!**

**Minji black-jack = hola minji-san! Makasih banget reviewnya… btw, salam kenal… hehe… review-an mu saya pake ke cerita gapapakan? Hehe! Arigato! Baca terus ya!**

Maaf banget untuk Hinata yang kelewat OOC… dan typo yang sulit di perbaiki #males ngedit.

Hehe… ada Gaara tuh

Sasuke ; cih, jadi kau juga suka Hinata ya!

Gaara ; ya! Kenapa memangnya!

Sasuke ; dasar HOMO! Menjijikan!

Gaara ; oh… jadi lo gak Homo gitu? Yaudah Hinata buat gw!

Sasuke ; wess, becanda ding, jangan gitu napa!

Naruto ; cih kalian ini, -_-! Mmnnn reader yang budiman… review ya… makasih!


End file.
